User talk:Lpchester9
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:German77 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kjhf (Talk) 23:13, October 8, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. clicks negotiate click trades with my on my talk page 00:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Trade If you want pipes you can buy it in My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store they are a great price. 00:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to my trade post Thank you for shopping. but next time please order in my shop. (Link in my signature.)-- 18:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Shop I changed your shop a bit and your page. Hope you don't mind. (I can change it back if you want.) -- 12:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ohh that was you its no problem i just need a little help advertising sig I just noticed you need a sig just give me the colors and I make you one.-- 02:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks ok how about green and blue thx but how do i use it :done just follow this steps: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type /sig}} into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User: /sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 02:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) /sig}} -- 17:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) check out my new store i have a awesome new store called lp's trade shop check it out-- 18:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:200 Strawberries I will take them if you want.-- 19:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) just accept my friend request -- 19:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Moved Untitled.jpg to Untitled2.jpg Untitled.jpg was already in use by another user. I have copied your file to Untitled2.jpg and fixed up the link on your page. Please try to avoid uploading images with a name in use by another user unless you really want to make a new version of the image. Thanks 19:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) sry man i didnt know i wont do it again -- 19:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:200 Strawberries Your on my list!-- 19:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Awesome man i can give you almost anything for ranks 1-3 have fun -- 20:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) you should make your page better...-- 20:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) how can you please help me -- 20:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH You DESTROYED MY SIG GAME!-- 20:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) what how i didnt do anything You were the last one to make an edit.Don't be sorry,I'm not mad anymore.Could you help me fix it?Thanks,-- 21:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hmm ok i didnt know i did anything -- 21:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops,maybe you didn't.-- 02:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) support your support is not working @ hanks shop-- 21:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that myself.By the way,thanks for putting up that ad on my shop on your page.Thanks,-- 02:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Buy From Newbie Trades!!! Hello Lp.Want to buy from Newbie Trades?-- 04:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) no man i cant use ur items but i will help advertise youre store. -- 14:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Can you please not advertise your store; you might get in trouble with the admins (someone else told me that).-- 01:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) click tradesi ha have the best click trades in this wiki i will give up to 200 clicks for only 100 in return so buy youre clicks now their is a link in my sig -- 14:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For Barnstar Thanks for the barnstar. 15:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) no problem dude i like youre page -- 15:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) nice page Sorry,I did not do that.I'm going to change that...There,that's good.-- 00:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok so i guess im not thanking you then lol -- 00:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you can supply my store!! Thank you! 15:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) youre welcome its no problem tell me when you need things -- 15:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok.:-) 15:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) aight man and if you need anything from my store just ask -- 15:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) my store has great deals on clicks you can gett 200 clicks from me for only 100 clicks to me. -- 16:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 22:20, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted by FB100Z for suggesting foul language. 14:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Avatar All you need to do to keep it is to use it on one of your pages :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) like that -- 23:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) i just got 200 edits guys i just goe my 200th edit!!!! -- 23:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Dino Horns Do you have any Dino Horns? FreddyderHamster is asking for 20 of them. (MLN Name seemefly) 00:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) sure man ill see what i can do add me to youre friends list my username is lpchester9. -- 00:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for asking me for gems I would like some! I asked to be your friend. 00:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) youre user name is airsoldier or semeflie My MLN username is seemefly My MLN wikia username is Airsoldier. You sent me Dino Fang not Dino Horn do you want me to send it back. 00:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the gems Thanks for the gems what do you want me to click on. 00:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) sure give 4 clicks each to 2 of my solo preformance moduels.-- 00:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) page Hey, do you think my ''new page is good? you can see it at the linkUser:Joeman200-- 03:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) it's cool man keep on editing. -- 01:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Paying Friends Hey,I'm giving you some clicks to pay you back for what you did last night.Thanks for that.-- 18:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) There,they are on your solo performance modules.Thanks again,-- 19:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) By the way,when you get another performance module,could you put me on it?Thanks,-- 19:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) no problem dude anytime -- 00:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) and i need 5 pipe to get the group preformance module so if you could send 5 pipe my way that would be great. -- 19:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't have any pipes.Sorry.-- 02:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I can give you 3 pipes-- 20:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Joeman200's Shop Tips well I have a few tips: 1.Advertise on your page a big thing 2. put a link to your shop in your sig maybe say "Huge grand opening sale everything ½ off!" 3. have a cool looking store do not be pushy, rude or unpleasant: make people feel that they can trust you 4. have fair prices no one like to be cheated look at my store for a sale price on Items 5. have fast service. 6. see what people think of your store, I have a page called User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades comment. and last but not least is 7. draw new users in; give them a free discount or something User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades-Discountplease do not copy my template and colors'Be sure to stalk up on Items at my store running out of Items looks bad and you may get some orders deleted color|yellow|TT}}++ 21:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) My badge of Newbie Trades Here it is,and remember FreddyderHamster has a banner shop.Be careful with the code,it's VERY sensitive and will turn a great poll into plain text.It happened with me.-- 19:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Newbie Trades discount From:Hank3887 Thanks for buying Click on my The Dino Excavation Module and i will click. Or did you already do that? Just tell me if you did. Sorry about the late delivery. Before the end of the week, the goods will be delivered. -- 03:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Shop OK. So you want to buy some clicks. Spend the clicks if you haven't, and then simply click on my The Dinosaur Excavation Module (20 clicks since that is how much you are buying). Make sure to befriend me so that I can mail you some of our opening store gifts. -- 01:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Store I don't know if you clicked yet, but you haven't tried to befriend me and there is nothing on your page which suggests what your MLN username is. -- 23:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) sorry OK I have now tried to befriend you. I am sorry for expecing you to seek my MLN guy out. M user is georgeeric999. -- 23:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) sorry man i havnt been on in a bit how many clicks do i owe you? -- 21:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Supplying Do you have Rank 5 Items and 2 Bionicle staff for my store the flying items. 23:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just noticed your barnstar Sorry, I just noticed the barnstar you gave me. Thank you!! 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC)